Nobodies (SK)
Nobodies are the second objectives of the Soul Kingdom franchise. The race originates from the Kingdom Hearts series. In Soul Kingdom, there is more diversity to them and the only canon ones are allies. Prior to Soul Kingdom Project Luna/Luigi The scientist, Professor R - the spirit of Ruby - was doing research on how light and darkness can create miracles along with his pregnant assistant. On Day 3 of Project Luna, he accidentally poured dark and light substances onto a sonic eruptor, causing an energy wave of the two energies. Both him and his assistant were unharmed, but the assistant started feeling pain in her stomach the next day. They checked with an x -ray to see if the embryo of the baby was safe and discovered two embryos. Project Luna was put on hold because of this phenomenon. After a month, the assistant named the two. ''Kingdom Hearts'' see the Kingdom Hearts wiki Story ''Color Series ''Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series'' Attributes Most Nobodies are born in the Realm of Nothing. By most, it means most of the Revived types. All Nobodies have traces of light and darkness in them, some more human than others. The best way to tell a Nobody from an actual person is to find traces of Nothing in them. Even the littlest pinch of it counts. However, the less Nothing one has, the more human they are. Types "Type" is not the same as "kind". There are three different types of Nobodies: the Revived, Reborn and Natural. Revived The most common type of Nobodies are the Revived. They are born when one turns into a Heartless or other situations that simulate the process. The Revived are the first debutted Nobodies, starring in Kingdom Hearts II as the main enemies. The most recognized Revived Nobodies are the members of Organization XIII, which was all adept Revived Nobodies. Reborn Due to the high circumstances, it is rare to see a Reborn. These Nobodies are created differently. One with a strong heart and will have died in the past, but unable to find peace due to something they regret not doing in their life, this leaving their hearts behind. A person deeply connected to that lost heart can separate some of their own souls from themselves to give to the heart, restoring the body. It can be considered "necromancing" because it's bringing someone back to life. One must have a strong connection to the host for it to work, though. Plus, they are not exactly 100% Nobody because of being revived, meaning they share no memories of their soul's origins, but the memories from the hearts they originally had. Natural The Natural Nobodies are the most rare type of Nobody for its strange circumstances. Unlike the first two, Nobodies in this category were born the way they are. Like the Reborn, a Natural needs some of the soul of another, but formation is different. The combination of light and darkness create the body and the soul creates its own heart. This means that they are, in a way, not at all the original. List of canon Nobodies in Soul Kingdom Revived *Roxas *Sicön the Hedgehog *Aaron *Mya Bloom *Blossom *Jade *Naminé *Gidget *Lo Reborn *Connor Cooper *Kaden *María Fox Natural *Luigi *Drayke Sub-Category *Demi-Soul Princes Gallery Connor Cooper.jpg|Connor Cooper Kaden.jpg|Kaden Drayke.jpg|Drayke Blossom.jpg|Blossom Jade.jpg|Jade Aaron half.jpg|Aaron Sicön in Sonic Boom design.JPG|Sicön Mya in Sonic Boom design.JPG|Mya Bloom |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Reborn and Natural Nobodies are only considered half Nobody because of their bodies' material of nothing. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Allies Category:Nobodies Category:Core parts